Black Auto Repair
by teamjacob0729
Summary: Once a short story, fleshed out to tell the whole story. AH, AU. Jake owns his own auto repair shop. One day a woman walks in and he is head over heels for her. M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Black's Auto Body

 _So, this was a short story I put up for a prompt on TR sometime last year. I thought I'd try to flesh it out. While it follows the original short story, some elements have changed in order to make it longer than the original 1500 words. It's an AH, which honestly is rare for me, and therefore, AU. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

Standing at the counter, Jake poured over paperwork until he felt like his eyes would permanently cross. He spent hours trying to figure out inventory, and profit and loss statements. End of the week. End of the month. End of his social life!

All he wanted to do was work without a boss nagging him to _do this or do that_ , and fix cars. This whole "business owner" thing was much more than he thought. Spent, he let a gust of air out in a loud rush past his lips, as he continued to push his lips out, inadvertently making funny faces while he concentrated deeply.

"Sir?" he heard from the woman in front of him. Glancing up, his eyes traveled across the face and bust of the woman. She was beautiful by most standards, if you liked that overdone plastic look. Her boobs were obviously fake, but proportional, and her hair freshly dyed blonde.

"Jessica. How are you?" He asked dryly.

"Well, Jake, I guess that depends on my car," she smiled and winked.

Jake looked away from her and grabbed the door that closed the office off from the garage. "Yo! Paul! How's it coming with Newton's car?"

"All finished! I'll bring the ticket up!" Paul yelled back over the sounds of the garage. Besides the music blasting, there were drills, air pumps, and engine noise drowning out most of the other sounds.

Paul sauntered up to the door. Jake just sniffed his irritation with Paul. He knew that Jessica was married to the marshmallow of the world-Mike Newton, and that she enjoyed attention from any man she could get it from. Paul wiped his hands on his workpants before pulling the door open and smiling widely at Jessica.

"So, is it ok?" She questioned giving Paul what Jake imagined was her impression of a sweet, innocent face.

"All good now. You shouldn't let it go so long in between servicing. It needs to be taken care of, you know. Since we're about to close, I can take you out and show you a few things you might need to know," he said, oozing sex, as he leaned just so against the counter. Jake pretended to gag, as she reached out and touched Paul's arm.

"I brought it in like you told me last time. I'm so glad you're here to take care of my baby," she cooed.

"Paul, why don't you pull Mrs. Newton's car around for her? Also, tell the guys to go ahead and take off for the night," Jake suggested, with a look that told Paul it was not at all a suggestion. Paul winked and flashed a grin, before heading out the door to get her car.

"That'll be $69.95, Jessica," he said, not really giving her the attention she desired. Without talking, she handed over her credit card and signed the receipt before leaving. The bell above the door chimed and Jake stood straight as he saw the woman that arrived.

"Thanks for always taking care of me, Jake," Jessica called out in a sweet voice before blowing a kiss his way. This time he rolled his eyes and flicked her the bird under the counter. Snotty bitch.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked the woman that walked in. He hadn't seen her around before.

"Um, hi," she started timidly. "My car seems to be having some problems, and, ugh, my dad said I should bring it here to have it checked. My husband is out of town and he usually takes it for servicing."

Internally, Jake smiled at her. She was the kind of beautiful he looked for in a woman. Unassuming and natural. Her skin was pale, but flawless. She was curved, and unlike Jessica, it was in all the right places naturally. Of course, the last thing he wanted to hear was " _her husband."_ The good ones were always taken.

"I can check it out. Can I have your information to put in the computer first?" He asked as he slid in front of the computer. She didn't move and he looked at her expectantly.

"Maybe I should go," she said, turning her head toward the door. "Like I said, my husband usually handles this stuff."

"Listen, how about I look at it and if I think it can safely wait, I'll tell you," he offered, not wanting her to leave. It was odd that she was so secretive, but he didn't want anyone driving an unsafe vehicle either. He lifted the counter up and folded it back down, so that they were on the same side. When she didn't budge, he headed toward the door, looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows for a car he didn't recognize. Immediately, his eyes found the luxury sports car. Now he knew exactly who she was. He'd know that car anywhere. Isabella Cullen, the most reclusive resident of Forks.

Really, he couldn't blame her. Her husband was a slimy, ambulance chasing lawyer, who'd take cases no one else would, and women anyone would too. If he was honest, he was kind of shocked that this was Mrs. Cullen. Her flashy car, her dirt bag husband-this was not what he was expecting.

So, he continued out to the car, knowing if he let her drive that car off his property, her husband would sure as hell sue him in an instant. He grabbed the door handle and realized it was locked. Turning, he asked for the keys.

"Keys?" He asked, holding his hand out for them. She stood frozen, her mouth opening and closing, with no sound coming out. "If you want me to check under the hood, I need for you to unlock the car." He was talking to her softly, as if one word too many, or too loud, would chase her away like a bird.

Taking a breath, she held her arm out and set the keys in his hand. He opened the door and started the car, and choked at the grinding noise. That was not good. Lifting the hood, he grabbed the rag that lived in his pocket and pulled the dipstick out. He'd start with the basic fluids. When only black sludge came off, he wiped it carefully and reinserted it into the engine before withdrawing it and checking it again. _Needs oil._ Then he leaned in to check power steering fluid- _low, but not unsafe._ The radiator fluid was low as well. Why were these all low? This was unusual. He wondered if there was damage underneath the car that would've caused this problem. Stepping back, he laid on the ground and stuck his head underneath the car. Everything seemed to be ok. There weren't any cracks, or scratches.

Standing up, he turned to Isabella, who was standing there, chewing her lip and looking on the edge of hysteria.

"You're out of oil. When was the last time you put oil in the car?"

"Oh, no. That's not possible. My husband takes it to the dealer to be serviced every 3 months. We haven't missed an appointment yet," she assured him. "I have a file full of paperwork to prove it and the ridiculously high checks I've written to pay it."

" _Assholes,"_ he muttered under his breath. "Well, I need to pull it into the garage and put it up on the lift to really check it out. I wish I had better news for you, but it's not safe to drive."

She looked around, and then sighed. She nodded her head. "Do you know of a taxi company that will take me home? I live on the other side of town."

"I can give you a ride and then check your car out tomorrow. Let's go inside and I'll put all of your information into the computer." When she didn't answer, Jake turned and walked back into the storefront. This time when he stood in front of the computer, she was standing on the other side. He asked her all of the standard questions to start an account for her.

After he got the basic information he needed, he told her he was going to wash his hands. She was standing by the floor-to-ceiling windows when he came out. This time he noticed her backside, appreciating the soft roundness of her hips and the right amount of bubble to her butt. He briefly paused to capture a solid look before walking up next to her.

"Ready?" He asked. His eyes caught her phone before she hid it in her purse. She'd been texting _Charlie_ asking if she could trust a ride home from one of the guys at Black Auto Repair. His response had been, _of course._ How odd that she called her dad Charlie. We all knew Chief Charlie Swan. He was a nice guy.

"Yes, sure," she agreed timidly. She followed him out the door and waited while he locked it and checked the large garage bay doors.

Without looking to see if she was following, he headed to his truck. It was a basic pickup that he drove to work. His _baby_ was at home in the garage. He didn't drive it to work very often. With a flick of a button, he'd unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver seat. The passenger door opened as he started the engine and turned the heat up. Usually he enjoyed a nice cool ride after working all day, but he didn't think Mrs. Cullen would want to have air conditioning blasting on her. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she turned and grabbed the seatbelt. She really was beautiful even after double- and triple-checking.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, which way do we need to head?" He asked.

Her face flushed a light red as she answered, "Please. Call me Bella. You've got to go north on the 101 until we get to the south side of Forks. I feel so bad about this. I'm sure you have a wife or girlfriend to get home to for dinner and I'm holding you up."

Jake looked at her and smiled. She was so nervous! It was strangely cute. She didn't seem scared of him. He made sure she wasn't pressed against the door to sit as far from his as possible. Her hands were loosely folded in her lap and her purse was on the floor of the car.

"Nah. My girl is my dog, Princess Vicious. She has an automatic feeder and a dog door, so she'll be fine. Besides, this is the way I have to go anyhow."

"Princess Vicious? That sounds like a seriously mean dog." Her eyes looked at him then quickly flicked away.

"Well, it's really a misnomer. She's a little dog that thinks she's a big dog. I'd say she's all bark and no bite, but she bit my friend the other day." He laughed as he recalled the little mutt biting Quil's hand when he reached out to grab her. "Never mess with her when she's eating. Some people never learn!"

Bella smiled, but didn't respond. After that the only talking she did was to give directions to her house. Jake paid close attention to where he was going. It was ridiculous to think he would ever need to come back, but he still memorized the route. At one point, the smell of her perfume blended with her natural scent was overwhelming. Before he sported an enormous and embarrassing boner, he cracked the window letting the fresh air mix in. Bella shivered a bit from the sudden cool breeze.

It turned out that Bella really did live on the other side of town. Their house was pretty far back on their property and the gravel driveway was tree lined, making it feel like a tight squeeze for him large truck. When they finally broke through and he could see the house, he could not help the "woah" that escaped his lips. The house was impressive.

The large house couldn't be seen from the road. He'd heard the Cullens were rich, but he'd not expected a house like this one. It was a sprawling two-story, with a wraparound porch each section containing flowerboxes brimming with flowers. In a way, he was a tad jealous but quickly let that go. He'd had everything he ever needed and plenty of things he wanted. Although, it stung that there was one thing in his truck that he knew he could never have.

Bella turned to him and thanked him for the ride home. He took significant effort to keep his eyes on her face as he noticed her taut nipples pressing through her shirt. Apparently, the open window did make her cold. She hopped out of the truck and shut the door. Except that she didn't get it closed all the way. Jake reached over the console to open the door. Yet, when he glanced up toward the house, he noticed she was standing there staring at him.

"Everything okay?" He called out to her.

"What?" She asked, seeming surprised.

"Do you need me to check the house out?"

"No! It's fine. Thanks again! I'll talk to you tomorrow about the car. I'm sure my husband will come get it when you've fixed it up," she said before turning and fiddling with her keys in the door.

Jake pulled the door shut and sat back in his seat. He rubbed his crotch. Why did the most stunning woman have to be married to such a douche and living in a dream house in the woods? He must be sex-deprived to be thinking this way. So he drove off to his home and his trusty dog that loved him more than anyone else, except maybe his dad.

As he pulled up in front of his own little dream house, he saw a couple of cars parked out front. Looked like his buddies decided to start a party without him. He hopped up the front stoop and opened the front door to loud voices and cheering. Of course, the guys were all camped out in front of his TV watching a baseball game.

"Jake! What's up, man?" Embry called out from his couch, beer in hand.

"Drinking up my beer, asshole?"

"Why don't you check the fridge first, jerk?" Embry yelled back.

Jake yanked the fridge door open to find that they had come prepared to party. He passed the beer up in favor for some real liquor and soda. When he joined his friends in the living room, he set the drink on the coaster and said, "you guys are never going to believe who brought their car into the shop today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thanks for reading. If you want to read the original short story, look at my profile and find School is Out. There's a few stories there but the 3 shot is there. Glad you're reading.**

Bella's POV

Bella shut the door and flicked the lock. She rubbed her hands over her face and let her breath out with a whoosh. What was she thinking, drooling over a man like that? She was a married woman! Married women did not lust over other men. Even if they were as hot as he was. Bella shoved off the door and headed into the house. As she passed by the mirror in the foyer, her eyes were immediately drawn to her chest.

"What?!" she gasped. Her eyes zeroed in on her hard nipples. She pushed her hands down the front of her shirt, as if to test the reality of the mirror image shining its headlights back at her. "Oh my gosh! How embarrassing!" she whined before drudging off to the kitchen. After flicking on the lights, she opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. Sadly, there wasn't much in there, so she grabbed the jelly and a jar of pickles. She made a PB&J sandwich, with some chips and a garlic pickle slice. A wicked grin spread over her face as she ate the pickle. Edward despised the pickles, as they gave her powerful garlic breath. He'd come in the house and try to give her a kiss, but the pickle was like a repellent. One whiff and he'd back up, insisting she brush and gargle with mouthwash.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, she nibbled on her less-than-exciting dinner. Charlie had bought her lunch at the diner in Forks so she wasn't starving, at least. While she should have been working on her next book, instead her mind wandered to the man that brought her home. His easy smile and careful manner. It was obvious he was trying not to scare her and she imagined him being really kind to everyone. She wished that he'd brought her home because he secretly desired her. "Ha! Right!" she admonished as she dropped her paper plate into the garbage can. She'd read too many romance novels in her lifetime. Her head shook side to side as she tried to jostle those thoughts right out of her head.

Bella glanced around to make sure everything was cleaned up before heading upstairs. Normally, she'd get ready for bed and sit with her laptop in her lap. For weeks, she'd done nothing but stare at the blank, white screen. For a change, she decided to take a hot bubble bath. Her luxury bathtub often sat untouched, since she didn't feel the need to spend much time in there when she hardly left the house. She turned the knobs on both sides of the faucet, running her fingers into the water, waiting for it to warm up. Once the temperature was bearable, she climbed into the deep tub. Her arms swished around her body as she tried to help the suds build up into a nice foam. Eyes closed, she leaned back and enjoyed the warm water.

No one was aware that their wealthy status had nothing to do with Edward's lousy lawyer skills. She was the breadwinner in their house. Edward flaunted their money around town and she was feeling pretty concerned about money since she hadn't been able to write a thing in 2 years. It wasn't that she wrote something she was unhappy with, or anything that could use a good editor. She couldn't come up with anything. It was frustrating. With the way her husband spent money, it wouldn't be long before they would have to start selling off things. This brought her mind back to her car. At first, she didn't want a flashy car. But, after she'd settled in to the death of her old Volvo station wagon and gotten used to her new car, she was pretty attached to it. It wasn't always a practical car for northwest Washington, but she really did love it.

Her mind started wandering back to Jacob. She pictured the way his muscles flexed as he leaned over the hood of her car. She was pretty sure he'd caught her staring at his ass when he asked her something and she didn't respond. She stood there like a fish out of water, her mouth practically open catching flies.

Groaning at herself, she slid deeper down into the tub. It didn't take long for her imagination to wonder what it would be like to have his hands on her body. She pulled her hands up to her small breasts and lightly caressed her nipples, which stiffened immediately. His hands replaced hers in her mind's eye. She grasped each breast, giving it a firm squeeze, imagining the hands that were on her were much larger and slightly rougher from the work he did. Moments later, her right hand slid down between her legs and she timidly ran her fingertip around her clit. She'd lost her drive when she realized that Edward was out screwing half the women he came into contact with. The desire that coursed through her was shocking. She continued on, picturing Jacob's body above hers, bringing her pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. On she rubbed, getting lost in the feeling, she could feel an orgasm nearing and she grasped her breast roughly.

Just as she started to peak, she opened her eyes to see Edward watching her.

"Oh shit! Edward! You scared me!" She shrieked as she sat up in the tub.

Edward rubbed himself, as he grinned down at her. He leaned in. "Hey, sweet," he cooed. "Why don't I help you finish that up?" When he got close enough to kiss her, she exhaled nervously.

"Goddamn it, Bella! What did I tell you about those freaking pickles? Ugh. Talk about an instant hard-on killer!" Edward yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Bella would've laughed at his exit, her pickle breath helping deflect his unwanted advances. Yet, he always seemed to make her feel like total crap instead. Wouldn't a man that really loved you kiss you even with nasty pickle breath? They'd been married for ten years, and he used to adore her. He would bring her flowers and take her out on dates. It wasn't like that anymore.

Maybe that's what her next book should be about. A sexy, hot cowboy that kissed his girlfriend even if she ate garlic cloves whole.

Mortified that he'd caught her taking things into her own hands, Bella pulled the drain in the tub and stood to rinse the bubbles from her body. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped her robe around her body. She opened the bathroom door and began to walk into the bedroom.

"Don't come to bed with that pickle-breath," Edward warned from the bed. She rolled her eyes and went back in the bathroom. Once behind the wall, she flipped her husband the bird. She opened her drawer and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

After taking care of her "breath," she walked into the bedroom again. "Edward, something is wrong with my car. I had to leave it at a repair shop in Forks. He said there wasn't any oil left in the engine. But how could that be? We take it in all the time to get serviced."

"What are you saying, Bella? That I don't take the car in? You've seen the repair bills. You know I have. I haven't forgotten that you're the one that controls all of the money around here. What do you think I'm doing? Paying for repairs that aren't being done?" He answered haughtily.

Dismayed, Bella turned on the mattress to stare at her husband. _What was that about? She'd only informed him of the problem and he got all angry with her._ "Edward, what's going on? I simply tell you something is going on with my car, and you get all huffy with me."

"Nothing is going on, Sweet. You get all pissy with me about your car not running and expect me to just take it? Who did you take it to anyway? I really hope you took is to that dimwit Dowling. I'd love to sue his ass for fucking up your car," he grinned widely, his eyes staring at the wall, no doubt imagining Dowling in court.

"I didn't think I was being 'pissy' with you. I calmly told you what happened and you got upset with me. Besides, I took it to a mechanic Charlie recommended. Black Auto Repair."

"Oh, that guy is such a boy scout. Never does anything wrong. Come on, Bella, I've got a reputation to maintain around town. Suing and winning against Dowling would be great for me."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. I already signed the work order for Black's."

"Maybe he'll screw up this time," Edward shrugged, before he reached over and turned off his bedside lamp.

Bella turned over to go to sleep, annoyed with her husband. She didn't want him to try to find fault in something Jacob did. It sounded like he could sue the mechanic he was supposedly using to have her car serviced every month. How could it be out of oil? It ran for a while so there had to have been some oil in it. Exhaling through her nose, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Edward was gone to the office and Bella sat at the kitchen table, actually writing. She was excited because the words were flowing out almost magically. A story idea had popped into her head in the middle of the night. After she woke up, she worried that the idea would have been long forgotten. Yet, she was already on her 4th chapter and the overall story arc was in her head.

Sophia, their housekeeper, showed up and greeted Bella. She didn't say much to her since she was working and went about gathering her cleaning supplies. It was several hours and numerous chapters later that the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella answered, not checking the caller ID as she continued typing.

"Hi," a throat cleared, before the caller continued talking, "Is this Mrs. Cullen?"

"This is she," she stopped typing, a little thump in her heart and a thrill through her veins.

"Hey, this is Jacob, from Black Auto Repair. I'm calling about your car. I was able to put it up and the guys and I looked at it. I wish I could call with better news because that really is a sweet car," he told her.

"Oh no," she said, obvious disappointment in her voice.

"It's pretty bad. The engine seized up from not having any oil in the engine. In order to get it running again, it'll need a new engine. We could get a salvage one, but there aren't any in the state of Washington for sale. It would be pretty expensive to fix," he told her matter-of-factly.

Tears began to stream their way down her face. It was too much to think that she was going to have to buy a new car, and the car that she believed was being meticulously cared for wasn't being cared for at all.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she asked a few questions. "Does it look like something wasn't done right? Like they left a bolt out or put a hole some place? Did I run something over and not realize it?"

"From what I can see there's no damage on the undercarriage. So I would say you probably didn't run over anything. While I can't say for certain without being able to completely disassemble the engine, I would guess that there hasn't been any oil added. I took the oil filter out and it was in pretty bad shape. If you hadn't told me it's been serviced frequently, I'd say that was the original filter put in that car."

"What makes you say that?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, most cars have an aftermarket filter, unless you take it to the dealer. So, if you've been taking it to the dealer, they'll use the name brand."

"Jacob, what would you put in a car?"

"In my shop, we use an aftermarket brand."

Bella felt a tingle rush through her veins again, only this time it wasn't out of happiness. She was angry. How much money had she paid to have her car kept in shape every few months?

"Okay, well what do you suggest now?" Bella asked.

"You have a couple of options. I can search around the country for a salvage engine. We'd have to pay to have it shipped here and then it'd cost a bit for labor to remove and replace the engines. Another option would be to sell the car as is. It's a car a lot of collectors would want, even if they had to fix it. You could use that money to buy another car."

"I can't afford to fix it," she answered softly.

"One of my buddies owns a used car lot. I'd be happy to meet you there and help you pick out a quality car," Jacob offered. "Of course, you can look wherever you want. You can get a new car." He seemed to be sputtering and suddenly nervous.

"Actually, that sounds like a better plan. Are you able to arrange the sale of my car?"

"Sure, I can help with that too," he agreed.

"I think I'm going to have to wait until my car sells before I can buy a new one though. It's really going to suck without a car," she thought aloud.

"If you want, I can see if Quil has a car you can borrow for a few days," Jacob said.

"Really? You think he would do that? You don't even know me," she blurted out, without thinking about it. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"It's okay. I wouldn't want you stuck out in the middle of the woods without being able to get around."

"In the middle of the woods?" She giggled. "I live in a subdivision, you know."

"And how close in the nearest house? A mile?" He chuckled, as he teased her lightly. She smiled into the phone. He was right, though. The nearest house was quite a walk.

"Okay, okay, you win. When do you think that could be arranged? My housekeeper is here today, but she only comes once a week."

"Why don't you come down when you can? I'll work it out with Quil."

"Sounds good. I really appreciate it, Jacob."

"I'm happy to help, Mrs. Cullen," he replied.

"Please, I told you to call me Bella," she said, her voice light, and quickly she realized, with a bit of flirtation to her tone.

"All right. Well, I'll see you soon then, _Bella_ ," he laughed.

She was smiling widely when she hung up the phone, as she realized he was flirting back at her. When she set the phone down, she glanced up to watch Sophia staring at her.

"The good news is I have a plan. The bad news is my car is dead. Are you able to give me a ride into Forks?" Bella asked, as she tried to pretend that her cheeks weren't flaming with a red tinge as she flushed with embarrassment. How much had the other woman heard of the conversation?

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen. Do you want me to finish up here or do you want to go now?"

"After you're done, then you don't have to come back this way."

"I should be ready in about an hour. I'm done in your room, if you want to go take a shower."

Bella glanced down at herself, to see her shirt was covered in crumbs from her toast and realized Sophia was right. She reached to clean things up, but the older woman told her to leave it.


End file.
